Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing location-specific data and, more particularly, to providing location-specific data to patrons of a store.
Description of the Related Art
Businesses normally couple to the Internet by way of a leased line, such as a T1 line. Patrons (e.g., customers) to these businesses can also be permitted to access the Internet over the leased line by way of a router at the business location. In some cases, the router is a wireless router such that the patrons can gain access to the leased line by way of local wireless connections (e.g., WiFi). Some businesses, or independent network service providers that provide network access services at the businesses, charge patrons for Internet access, while other businesses offer network access free of charge. Regardless, once Internet access is provided, patrons are typically free to navigate the network.
Businesses can also play music, movies or music videos at their establishments for the benefit of employees and patrons. When a patron hears a song being played at the store, the patron could (while still at the establishment) attempt to remember the name of the song and then navigate to a portion of an online media store, e.g., iTunes™ media store, that offers the media content of the song for purchase. The navigation, however, can be cumbersome particularly when the patron does not know the exact name of the song. There can also be various versions (e.g., remixes, live version, acoustic version, clean version, explicit version) of some songs which can further complicate the navigation. These complications in navigation can frustrate a patron and cause them to fail to locate the desired song in the online media store. Electronic commerce (e-commerce) activity with respect to such songs, such as purchasing digital versions for download, can be frustrated given that locating of a particular song being played in an establishment on an online media store can be cumbersome.
Therefore, there is a need for improved approaches to assist patrons of businesses playing media items with the purchase or review of media items at an online media store.